


恋与制作人-【我x许墨】他的姓氏

by Marianna666



Category: he - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna666/pseuds/Marianna666
Summary: *求婚梗，HE向，全文1w字+，双视角叙述+双治愈一发完*脑洞黑山羊朋友圈+灰西装授课套
Kudos: 14





	恋与制作人-【我x许墨】他的姓氏

微博：@我说无人知晓

电车不疾不徐停进站台，原本在轨道上大摇大摆散步的鸽子们飞到广场上，更有几只鸽子飞到男子手边，趾高气昂地占据河边护堤。  
男子身穿灰色西装，外套黑色呢子大衣，气质儒雅天成。  
他坐在河边长椅上出神，手里端了杯温热的咖啡，时不时轻啜一口。

在专场学术报告结束后，许墨婉拒主办方的午餐邀请，从会场赶往市中心。  
她没有迟到，是他提前半小时到达约定地点。  
天气有些冷，许墨站起身，把另一只手插进风衣口袋。  
指尖触碰到口袋里的戒指盒子，里面是他精挑细选的求婚戒指。  
是的，求婚。  
他想让心爱的小女孩成为他的妻子，与他共度余生。

许墨无疑是挑剔的顾客，珠宝店员的特别推荐被他一一否决。  
店员小姐脸上的笑容几乎要挂不住，要不是这位顾客先生相貌英俊，笑容温柔有加，她几乎要耐心尽失。  
那么，只有……  
“既然先生眼光独到，不妨看一看这款戒指。这是我们品牌的‘心爱’系列，该系列诞生于上世纪七十年代的纽约，寓意为‘锁入矢志不渝的爱之誓约’。珀金戒身宽度为5.5毫米，镶嵌3颗钻石……”  
店员小姐使出浑身解数，一口气介绍产品特点。

熟谙心理学的许墨自然注意到，店员充满怨念地说出“眼光独到”四个字。  
他歉意地笑笑，接过戒指捻在指尖仔细端详。  
这是挑选给她的求婚戒指，他怎能不挑剔？  
思索间手机响起，是她的电话。  
她今天起早出外景，忙碌过整天，刚刚结束拍摄，累到抱怨的力气都没有，嚷嚷要他投喂晚饭。

许墨柔声细语询问她要吃什么，她在电话那边嗯声，显然陷入纠结。  
他眯起眼睛，提议一家餐厅，她在电话那边表示同意，声音愉悦轻快。  
她挂断电话，他把手机塞回外套口袋，立刻决定买下手上那枚戒指。  
店员小姐露出如释重负的表情。

考虑求婚日期时，许墨接到一个电话，来自某国高校相熟教授，邀请他去参加三个月后的学术会议，并做专场学术演讲。  
教授是学界泰斗，同他颇有交情，他不好推辞，只能应下。

这就难办了……  
许墨放下手机，叹息着摘掉眼镜，伸手揉了揉眉心。  
她最近忙得不可开交，约会简直是争分夺秒的事，他自然没有机会向她求婚。

婚姻是人生大事，他认真考虑做出求婚决定。  
他也想给她足够的时间思考，要不要与他走进婚姻殿堂。  
他不想逼迫她，不想带给她压力。  
曾经他如此做过，强硬地表达自己与她不同的想法，冷漠地追问她的观点。  
那种感觉糟透了，下一秒他就知道了何为后悔滋味。

——————————————————

我咬着杯子边沿，把自己关在书房里，为策划案冥思苦想。  
有人轻叩门扉，他转动门把手，推门走进来。  
“休息一下吧，我的大制作人。”书房主人微笑道。  
许墨走到我的身边，端走我手边喝空的咖啡，换上一杯热牛奶。  
我从椅子上站起来，敲敲坐得僵硬的腰。

“这位歌手对新专辑寄予厚望，新专辑MV制作周期要三个月。看来要等三个月后，我才能休假了……”我哀叹着。  
许墨笑若春风拂面，对我张开怀抱。我毫不犹豫走过去，把头埋进他的怀里。  
若有若无的草木香薰钻进鼻子，我把头更深地向他怀抱里钻去，想要更多索取他的气息。

“最近连约会时间都变少了……我要是能把你带在身边就好了，可是你还要上课……”  
许墨的个子太高，我站起来只能吻到他的脖子。  
许墨发出轻笑，低头回我一个额头吻。  
“嗯？你说三个月以后会是你的假期？”许墨问。  
我点点头。  
“那么，三个月后，我要出国参加学术会议，要和我一起去吗？”许墨笑着问我。  
“当然要！”我不加思索地答应他，“你去出差要走十天半月，不和你一起去的话，这段时间我就见不到你了。”

许墨听后露出若有所思模样：“也许，有个办法可以让我们永远在一起。”  
“什么？”我不解追问。  
“……没什么……”许墨没有直言，他觉得现在不是合适的时机。  
他转而问起我的新项目：“你这次要合作的歌手很有名，我听到学生们谈话，他们提到你的公司。”  
提起新项目，我不由眉飞色舞：“是一位优秀的前辈歌手，堪称歌坛常青树，他的歌迷上到八十下到十八……”  
“哦？这么厉害？”他笑眯眯的。

我看得出来，许墨是欲言又止的。  
他有很多过去，是神秘的、晦暗的，属于机关算尽的Ares，或者是冷漠疏离的许墨教授。  
但是，这些是他的过去。  
我只知道，他现在是我的许墨，会任由我霸占他的书房，深夜听我喋喋不休，这就足够了。  
其余的事情，他不愿说，我不会问。

——————————————————

许墨落地后忙于参会，她独自一人行走在城市中。  
他在会议茶歇时间察看手机消息，她玩得不亦乐乎，还不忘给他发去各种各样的照片。  
有摆满占卜工具的女巫店，下午茶的甜品塔，张牙舞爪的大龙虾……  
今天的照片是海边自拍。  
明媚异国阳光下，她笑靥如花，身后是湛蓝海浪，教人看了心情大好。

参加学术会议的第四天，今天上午是许墨的专场学术演讲。  
他已经计划好了，在报告结束后，他会推掉全部事情，在订好的餐厅里向她求婚。  
时间安排堪称完美，许墨想。  
至少到早上为止，不过是今晨发生一件小插曲。  
尴尬的插曲让他们不约而同想起过去那些不愉快，也让他对今晚的求婚结果产生不安。

他早早起来整理最终讲稿，他的制作人小姐亦是放弃懒觉，起身帮他打点衣装。  
他打好领带，她盯着他，上上下下看了半天，对他的领夹表示不满意：“我觉得那枚银色的更好看。”  
她自告奋勇去他的行李箱里找领夹，他站在镜子前整理衬衫。  
镜子里的他在微笑，全部身心沉浸在与她共度的亲密时光里。

该是出门的时间，说去找领夹的她毫无动静。  
许墨不免奇怪，他走进狭窄的衣帽间。  
衣帽间里只有一盏射灯，她的面孔在昏黄灯光下竟是雪白。  
他以为她是不舒服，低声叫她的名字：“怎么了？”

我如梦方醒，继续在许墨的行李箱夹层里摸索领夹盒子。  
我的左手垂在身侧紧握成拳，金属胸针坚硬，棱角硌进掌心，我感觉有些痛。  
我的异样怎会瞒过敏锐的许墨？  
他走近我，低声唤我的名字，抓住我紧握的拳头，轻轻掰开我的手指，拿走我手里的胸针——  
尾端上扬的“S”标记，像是拥有诡异弯折角度的毒蛇。

BLACK SWAN，活体Evoler试验、恋语市流感、Evol能量失控，甚至更多恶行的罪魁祸首，予他漫无天日的黑暗求生，予我肉体和精神的双重伤害。  
我们心上分别蜿蜒有伤疤，我们同样选择视而不见。  
——过去的就让它过去。  
在这段与许墨甜蜜的时间里，我用这个理由说服自己。

可是我真的能够说服自己，毫无芥蒂地放下过去吗？  
一次次梦中惊醒，我恐惧得泪流满面，嘴里大喊大叫，更甚不知自己在说些什么。  
许墨本就浅眠，我夜间稍有响动，睡在我身边的他就会醒来。

房间一隅通常点有夜灯。  
因为我惧怕黑暗，在经历挣扎求存后。  
许墨在昏暗的灯光里拥抱我，在我一次次梦魇后对我一次又一次说“对不起”。  
——不要说对不起。  
我很多次想要纠正他。  
我用尽全部力气走出噩梦，疲惫之下没法开口告诉他。

“这只行李箱我用了很久，我以为胸针落在BS基地了，原来在这里……”许墨低声解释，似乎是在辩白。  
而我仍在机械地寻找领夹，恍若未闻的模样。  
我摸到盒子，忙不迭地拿出领夹递给许墨：“给……”  
许墨看了看我托着领夹的掌心，他没有接过去。他抬起头，转而凝视我的双眼。  
我心下大惊，避开他的视线。  
心有余悸，那个瞬间我想到这个词。

视线里是许墨擦得锃亮的牛津风皮鞋，那双鞋子走到我面前，他紧紧地拥抱我，那一刻的他像是个抓住浮木的溺水之人。  
可惜，我不是浮木。我也是溺水者，还是一个不会游泳的溺水者。  
哪怕身陷龙潭虎穴，他尚能作为Ares智慧自保。我却只会东躲西藏，以最为狼狈的姿势逃命。

许墨的手机适时响起，我趁机挣开他的怀抱：“车子来了，你……是时候出发去会场了。”  
他接起电话，依旧站在我的身前，视线锁定在我的脸上。  
他挡住更衣室的门，我没法逃开，只好垂下眼帘，努力不去看他的脸。

许墨对司机礼貌地说会很快下楼，请他多等几分钟，以三言两语结束电话。  
我的眼角余光里看到他抽出置物台上的面巾纸，把“S”形胸针包好，丢进旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“我下楼时会告知前台清理房间，这段时间你可以换好衣服，下楼吃早餐。”许墨说，他的嗓音如同往昔般清泠悦耳。  
我点头说，好。

许墨的身影消失在视线里，我呼出肺部压抑的气息，脚下不由后退几步，想要寻找什么支撑。  
背脊贴上冰凉的衣柜门，我的身子沿着衣柜无力滑向地面。  
我的脸面对穿衣镜，我努力对自己露出笑容。我失败了，镜子里的那张脸上写满忧心忡忡。  
我闭上眼睛，坐在厚厚的地毯上，后背紧贴衣柜门，无声地把自己缩成一团，就像只缩进壳里的蜗牛。

沉浸在情绪里的我不曾发现许墨去而复返，直到他半跪在我的面前，吻上我的唇。  
这个吻带有急迫和慌乱，他想向我证明什么。  
他的手机不依不饶响起来，他不予理会，专注在与我的亲吻里。  
末了他用额头抵住我的额头，欲言又止的样子。  
我鼓足了勇气看向他，想起来掌心里的领夹：“给你，演讲加油。”  
他总算露出笑容，这次接过领夹别好：“我会尽我所能，我们中午见。”

不知是不是我听错，在离开房间时，许墨低声说了句：“Ares会永远成为过去时。”  
我不免吃惊，在我们确定恋人关系后，他第一次主动提起Ares的身份。

————————————————————

拉美裔司机很是热情，用带有浓重西语味的英语与许墨谈天，询问他是第几次来到这座城市，又与他交谈天气。  
许墨笑笑，用流利的西语同司机交谈。  
经历过当地几个晴天，这个早晨天空阴郁得透不出一丝阳光。  
许墨也不知自己是怎么了，一句“坏天气”脱口而出，这不像情绪内敛的他。  
他今天没有在观察人类行为，所以这不是模仿行为，是属于他的难得情绪外露。  
简而言之，出言抱怨是普通人类的行为习惯之一。

“老兄，振作起来，没准下午会看见太阳。”司机嚼着口香糖，神采奕奕道。  
“借你吉言。”许墨露出敷衍的微笑。  
到达目的地下车，许墨习惯性说了句“日安”。热情的司机露出笑脸，回答说“你也是”。

车子开走，许墨站在路边低矮的尤加利丛前发呆。他脑子里想的不是讲稿，是早上蜷缩在衣帽间地毯上的她。  
那时的她脆弱无助，还是挤出笑脸对他说“加油”，而非出言挽留自己。  
她懂事得让他心生怜惜，每每皆是如此。  
学校钟楼整点报时，许墨从沉思中惊醒，距离他的报告只有半个小时。  
相熟的学者走过来问候他，他堆起笑容，回到往日的“许墨教授”状态。

上场前，口袋里调成静音的手机震动两下。  
是她发消息过来，她对他说，加油(๑• . •๑)。  
许墨苦笑一下，更需要安慰的人明明是她，制作人小姐怎么反过来鼓励起他来了？  
——对不起。  
许墨按下键盘，输入文字。他想了想，觉得这句话当面对她说更好，又按下退格，删掉输入的字符。  
——中午见。  
他重新输入，按下发送，把手机塞回西服内袋。  
有些突兀地，他想起早晨的司机说，也许下午会见到太阳。  
但愿下午会是个晴天，许墨在心里如此说。

台上的主持人说出许墨的名字，许墨整理好思绪，稳步走上讲台。  
这里是他的主场，不需Evol力量，不为BS魔爪左右，他在用知识和思维打动人心。  
往往这种时候，他只是他，学术的领域里没有扮演、无法伪装。  
诡计手段在纯粹的学术问题前显得苍白无力，问题本身才是重心。

台下的目光或好奇或审视，他胸有成竹，不疾不徐讲述他的研究成果。  
堪比剧场大小的报告厅灯火通明，最后台下掌声雷动。  
天才教授许墨一直是学界神话，参会者们很难不去感慨，原来这位温文尔雅的东方男子不只是神话，是位卓有成就的优秀学者。

只是这位许教授在报告后匆匆离开，这让一些对他研究感兴趣的参会者发出叹息。  
“墨，”邀请许墨参会的年迈教授在走廊叫住他，“和我们共进午餐吧，几位参会的生物公司代表纷纷表示对你的研究感兴趣。你知道的，研究资金对我们来说很重要。”  
“不，谢谢您的邀请，我还有事，现在就要离开。”许墨抱歉地笑笑。  
“我可以问一问是什么要紧事吗？机会难得，我询问过公司代表，他们打算提供的资金数目不菲……”  
老教授十分欣赏许墨的才华，觉得这位年轻学者不该放弃此种大好机会。  
许墨沉吟一下，他知道教授是出于好心。  
头顶日光灯雪白刺眼，他想起晨间她的面孔，苍白如纸一般，泫然欲泣着露出笑脸，对他说“加油”。

“蒂姆，谢谢你的好意，但是我需要离开。刚才是学术报告需要我，现在开始的时间里，我的爱人需要我。”  
东方面孔的男子神色认真，说出的话不似作伪。  
“好吧，”教授叹气，他眨眨眼俏皮道，“愿意支付研究资金的生物公司还会有，错过心爱的姑娘可是终身抱憾。趁现在没人追来，墨，你尽快离开，后面的事情我会处理。”  
“谢谢。”许墨真挚道。  
“祝你好运！”  
老教授挥挥手，许墨朝对方点点头，快步离开会场。

————————————————————

距离约定时间还有二十分钟。  
大概是早上的插曲让自己感到不安，他竟然会走进这种地方，寻求虚无缥缈的力量支撑自己。许墨想。  
尖顶教堂位于广场角落，与喧嚣的广场不同，这里的一切宁静而安详。光线透过玻璃花窗照射进来，无声地流动在斑驳的地板上。  
带领游客参观这座历史建筑的导游不由得压低声音，小声进行讲解。

许墨悄悄越过门口游客，走到摆放长椅的过道上。  
信徒三三两两跪在长凳上，他们面对耶稣塑像，双手交握放在胸口，双眼紧闭，喃喃祷告。  
十字架上受难的耶稣眼神悲悯，似乎拥有生命一样。

许墨从不相信世间有神明，他拥有的知识和经历告诉他，那是人类荒谬的一厢情愿。  
他站了一会，动了转身就走的念头。  
在这个世界上能够让他所信仰的东西，唯有他自己的实力。  
神？太过虚无的存在，他如是想。  
大概是好奇，许墨的眼神落在虔诚祈祷的教徒身上。  
原来人类真的会因心中所愿，从而下跪祈求臆想中的力量。

他有什么心愿吗？许墨在心中自问。  
以前是依靠自身能力实现研究野心，但是如今……  
许墨生生停住脚步，经历过与她朝夕相对的日子以后，他决心做个普通人。BLACK SWAN或者是Ares，都会是被他抛弃的过去。  
就在今晚，他要去祈求、去询问，她是否会永远的留在他身边。

遇见她以后，他到底是变了一个人。  
他变得贪婪不知足，想要她的笑容、她的拥抱、她的温暖，甚至是她的全部身心。  
心中的骄傲松懈下来，许墨苦笑着想，在爱情面前，他不免沦为患得患失的凡夫俗子。

想起今天早晨她眼中所流露出的恐惧，无力感从许墨心底涌起。  
那是对他伤害所爱之人的惩罚，对吗？  
曾经他自负无所不能，如今自己对她心中伤痛束手无策。枉费他为优秀脑科学家，精通心理学理论知识。

共同生活以后，当许墨第一次撞见她从噩梦中惊醒，无法入眠的她提议说，让自己像以前那样，对她进行催眠疗法。  
许墨的脸上浮现挣扎，曾经他对女孩实施催眠是别有用心。  
眼下是她开口请求，于是他依言照做。  
结果是失败，许墨不得不结束催眠，否则她会受到伤害。

之后在她的要求下，许墨尝试过多次催眠，无一例外，全部是失败。  
最后的一次，许墨眼看自己将要成功，谁知她心中暗藏的恐惧爆发。  
她失去神智，释放出属于Queen的强劲Evol力量。  
她手边的花瓶碎落一地，房间里茶杯盘子什么统统掉在地上，摔得粉身碎骨。  
他害怕伤到她，不敢上前阻止，不得不狼狈闪躲，大声呼唤她的名字。  
听到他的呼喊，她的意识有所恢复。  
为了让自己清醒过来，她捡起地上花瓶碎片，毫不犹豫向自己手臂划去。

鲜血争先恐后从她的手臂上流出，那一刻许墨难以形容心中感受。  
——嘶啦。  
他好像听见什么撕裂的声音。  
那块碎瓷似乎不是划破她的手臂，是狠狠插进他胸膛里跳动的那个东西。

那晚替她包扎好伤口，看她吃过安眠药沉沉睡去，许墨回到书房，独自收拾满地狼藉。  
时钟显示时间，凌晨三点。  
许墨睡意全无，他枯坐在书房高背椅上，眼神漫无目的放空。  
清晨六点，天边泛起鱼肚白，许墨近乎冷酷地自言自语：“呵，自作自受……”  
滚烫的透明液体从他眼中不断流出，他觉得全身脱力，自己终究要面对伤害她的苦果。

后悔无济于事，不过浪费时间而已。  
许墨不断寻找能够治愈她心伤的办法，拥抱、亲吻，或是更为亲密的举动。  
只要能够让她感到安心的事情，他全部愿意去尝试。  
除了对她催眠，这件事他不会再做，哪怕她一再要求。  
从那时起，许墨开始对她反复说“对不起”。  
他深知，任何道歉的话语无法弥补她受到的伤害。  
他只是在坚持留住她，死死的抓住生命里一点颜色，执拗的不肯放开手。

多次面对她梦中惊醒后的泪眼，许墨彻夜无眠，他觉得自己是个罪无可恕的恶魔。  
她是受害者，而他是施害者。  
她也是法官，他是等待她开口宣判的罪犯。  
他多次做好最坏打算，心惊胆战地想，她会不会宣布他们的关系结束。  
好在她不曾说过要离开的话，到目前为止。

————————————————

许墨眼珠转动，思绪回到身处的教堂中。  
他心念微动，学着教徒的模样，跪在狭窄的长凳栏杆上，双手交叉放在胸前，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
——神明，我不知你是否存在。只是人类常常这样说，说你仁慈博爱。那么，你应该能够接受，我这个双手浸染鲜血之人站在你的雕像前。  
许墨在心里说。

——神，如果你存在的话，你眼前这个长于黑暗的男人想要割断过去……  
许墨睁开眼睛，看了看雕像，又飞快地闭上眼睛。  
——是的，我不想再做伤害她的Ares。今后余生中，我想与她共度每个晨曦日暮。  
——我，想要成为她生命中独一无二的丈夫。

……

——我想说，我是如此钟情于她的笑脸，驱散世间阴霾的笑容，那是我向往的光芒。

……

——我想带给她无尽欢乐，我要挡在她的身前，保护她免受世间风雨伤害。

……

——没错，我是在惧怕。我要向她求婚，我怕她不会同意我的请求。所以我走进这里，试图寻求你的支持。  
——我的内心深处时常充满恐惧，我怕我会失去她。  
——神，我需要一些信念，如果你可以给予这样东西给我，我将感激不尽。

“阿门。”许墨轻声说，请求神明的赞同、附和。  
声音逐渐消散在空气里，他意识到自己在做什么，心里感到有些不可思议。  
他想到她的身影，那是如同春日蹁跹蝴蝶一样的美好存在。  
他又觉得自己可以为她做出任何改变，现在这样算不得什么。

许墨缓步走出教堂，天空放晴，乌云散去，温暖阳光照耀人间。  
他发自内心微笑起来，期待下一刻与她见面。  
他非常想要见到她，是迫不及待的。

————————————————————

又是电车叮叮当当驶来，只消一眼，许墨就能在人群中找到她的身影。  
在自己黑白两色的单调世界里，她是他眼中唯一的鲜活色彩，他怎会找不到她？

我也看见了许墨，外表俊朗的亚洲男子从长椅站起来，他脸上笑容和煦柔暖。  
许墨越过来往行人，向我走过来。  
“哎？我迟到了吗？”我不禁疑惑，我是盯着时间过来的。  
“不，是我提前到了。给你，刚买的咖啡，不知道你会不会喜欢。天气冷，趁热喝。”许墨把咖啡递到我的手上。  
“……谢谢……”我努力保持平常的样子，不动声色接过他递来的咖啡。

——果然是受到早上那件事的影响吗？  
每当许墨觉得不安，他会格外没有信心，表现为反反复复确认我的想法，生怕我会因他生出不快。  
我感到懊悔，早上我应该控制好自己的情绪，不该让他感到不安。

我们约好去附近公园喂天鹅。  
许墨把白面包片撕成小块，我努力把面包丢到天鹅身边。  
我知道许墨在看我，视线热烈恳切。  
“早上的事情……对不起。”许墨说。  
我的指尖松开，小块面包掉在草丛里。  
身边的空气好像凝结起来，气氛霎时间变得尴尬。

我的手腕上传来收紧的力道，许墨拉起我的手腕，让我面对他。  
他的脸上有惶恐不安，好看的眉头拢起，紫罗兰颜色的眼睛盯着我。  
“对不起。”他再一次对我说。  
碎发从他的耳边滑落，素来清高的他显得垂头丧气。手上的禁锢的感觉并未消减半分，他没有任何放手的打算。

我忍不住叹气，抬起另一只手理好许墨的头发。  
我那只手的指尖划过他紧锁的眉头，我的掌心贴住他的脸颊。  
“许墨，不要再对我说‘对不起’了。”  
今天的我不是从梦魇中挣脱的时候，可以毫无阻碍地说出这句话。

许墨脸上流露出诧异神色：“你……”  
我感觉到手腕上的力道逐渐放松，我转而与他十指相扣。  
他的手心里湿漉漉的，透露出他的紧张和不安。  
我不禁再次叹气。

我放开他的手，走近他，然后拥抱他。  
我用自己的双臂环抱住他的腰，把我的脸埋在他的胸口，这样我的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“许墨，我一直在这里，我不会离开，除非是你再次赶我走。”

许墨愣怔一下，随即回抱我。  
我听到他的苦笑，比无糖咖啡更加令我感到苦涩。  
“我不会的……如果再次伤害你，我将无法原谅自己……”  
他埋首在我的颈侧，灼热呼吸喷在我的耳后。

夕阳很好，橘红色残阳在湖面上寸寸铺开。纯白无瑕的天鹅模样倦怠，懒洋洋游回湖边巢穴。  
近处灌木是冬日里的苍绿色，洁白的玉兰打开花骨朵，小意舒展花瓣。  
心绪恍惚间，我看见许墨的发尾沾染上些许橘红。  
我抬起手，轻轻触碰他的发端：“许墨……”  
“嗯？”

我从许墨怀里仰起头，用双手捧着他的脸，看着他的双眼说：“许墨，我是个胆小的人，从来不想做什么英雄。你对我说过，我们的勇气加起来，应该足够解决这个世界上的所有困难……”  
“……”  
我对许墨露出微笑，吐露出隐瞒许久的想法：“许墨，我害怕失去你，害怕你推开我。我知道你的心上伤痕累累，但是我要说，我会努力带给你开心的感觉，让你忘掉那些不愉快的事情……”

许墨看她嫣红双唇一张一合，心中不安感觉慢慢消散，另一种能够带给他快乐的情绪替代先前的不安。  
这种情绪名为幸福。  
他感觉到幸福，现在，此刻，在她的面前。

他有些懊恼地想，在他们之间，他常常是胆怯退缩的那个人，总在方设法要她向自己靠近。他自己蜷缩在安全的范围内，不肯先行迈出接近的脚步。  
——勇敢一些，再有勇气一些，就像袒露心声的她，坚定地朝着他的方向勇往直前。  
许墨在心中对自己说。

她说完那些话，眼中怀有期许，正在等待他的回答。  
许墨的喉结上下滚动，努力平复内心激动，他在被幸福冲击得散乱的思维里寻找合适词句：“那么，我……”  
——还在犹豫什么？还在逃避什么？为何不去尝试倾尽所有，回应她不计回报带给自己的幸福？  
许墨觉得，就是现在了。  
他不想再等待，不想再让她等待。面对她的剖白，他要给出自己的答案。

————————————————

许墨尚在思索着，我站在他身前耐心等待，给他足够的思考空间。  
他一字一顿呼唤我的名字，我笑着应声：“我在。”  
他露出一个笑容，不知为何，我觉得那个笑容里带有紧张。  
不待我仔细思考，他稍微后退小半步，接着在我的面前单膝跪下。  
“！”  
意识到他在做什么，我的喉咙里发出短促的惊呼声。

许墨从大衣口袋里掏出戒指盒子，他那双能够精准无误进行外科手术的手在发抖。他想要打开盒子，但是没有成功。  
——冷静下来，要足够勇敢，就像她一样。  
他屏住呼吸，强迫自己镇静下来，这次终于打开盒子，把戒指递到她的面前。

“我不敢说，我是无所不能的存在。”  
“不过，我可以保证，在风雨来临时，我会寸步不离守在你的身前。”  
”我谨在此起誓，我会尽我所能护你平安，以我的性命作为交换。”  
许墨专注地看着我，眼中蕴含无限深情，我从他眼中看见了自己的身影。  
此时此刻，在他的眼中的世界里，我是唯一的存在。

许墨定定神，沉声开口：“在我往后的人生里，你是我生活中的唯一课题，我愿倾尽毕生心血悉心研究。”  
我的眼眶里有什么东西在逐渐积聚，我眨眨眼，滚烫的液体从眼角滑落。  
看见我在流泪，许墨急急站起身，掏出手帕替我拭去泪水。

“我，我，我只是……”  
我激动之下不免语无伦次，就用他的手帕按住眼睛，心说自己这幅样子着实有些丢人。  
许墨温柔地抓住我的手，把手帕从我的眼睛上拿下来。  
他动情地望着我，继续说完接下来的话：“我生命中的蝴蝶小姐，你是否愿意嫁给我，与我共度余生、同我走过日后漫长岁月？”  
我说不出话来，只能一个劲地点头。  
他愣住了，似乎是没有预料到，我会很快答应他的求婚。

许墨开心地笑了，贯来冷清的声线里浸透浓浓笑意：“可以回答我吗？我想要听到你的回答。”  
我的舌头在打结，我努力说出我的回答：“我，我愿意。许墨，我愿意……”  
他的脸上难掩惊喜神色，嘴上却在有意逗我：“嗯？你愿意做什么？”

我佯怒举起拳头，无力地打在许墨胸口：“我答应嫁给你了，不要再打趣我。你再这样，我就哭给你看！”  
话音落下，我果真泪流满面。我的流泪不是因为生气，而是因为心中无与伦比的喜悦。  
我是如此爱着这个男人，我无法拒绝他的任何请求。  
何况他是在郑重其事询问我，是否愿意以婚姻这种形式确认我们相爱这件事实。  
他在无形中告诉我，我是他此生最爱。

她的肯定回答与喜悦泪水让许墨有些手忙脚乱。  
他安慰地吻上她的额头，擦掉她脸上泪水。  
他执起她柔若无骨的手，把戒指套在她的左手中指上。  
许墨不再忍耐他的情绪，他抓牢她戴上戒指的手，与她十指相扣。  
他的嘴唇贴近她手上的戒指，轻轻吻了吻。  
他放开她的手，又吻上她的唇。那是个是释放情绪的深吻，源源不断将他的爱意传递给怀中女孩。

——————————————————

我们就在公园夕阳下接吻，不曾避开旁人。  
路过的人们听不懂我们在说什么，看见许墨单膝跪地的动作，路人们猜出我们这对情侣是在求婚，纷纷起哄要我答应他。  
后来许墨吻住我，围观的人群发出欢呼声。

良久之后，至少我是如此觉得，许墨才放开我。  
他牵着我的手离开，周围的人们热情道出祝福，我们回以感谢话语。  
我的脸色绯红不断，他的眉梢眼角不曾散去笑意。

“喂，这里人这么多，我们就这样……”我不好意思地小声说。  
“唔，本来想在餐厅求婚的。我只是……情难自禁……抱歉……”许墨煞有介事道。  
“也不至于说‘抱歉’吧……嗯，其实我很开心，你的求婚让我感到惊喜。不过，这件事你居然没有对我透露一星半点……”  
“嗯？如果你喜欢惊喜的话，我以后会随时随地为你准备惊喜。”  
“哎？可以吗？”  
他轻笑道：“我可以为你做任何你喜欢的事，也会带你去任何你喜欢的地方。”  
“呐，就这么说定了，我们拉钩！”  
“好，我们拉钩。我保证，许太太。”  
这个称呼让我的心跳快了几拍，我察觉到自己的嘴角不受控制的上扬。  
我们的影子在夕阳拉得很长，我想，这个黄昏美好得让我终生难忘。

————————————————————

酒店房间灯光是暖黄色，我向许墨如此叙述。  
许墨嗯声，指尖拨开我散乱的碎发。  
我们相拥坐在窗边，夜色浓重，城市万千灯火汇聚成窗外繁华景致。

我的身上出了一层薄汗，黏黏腻腻的，浴袍紧贴在皮肤上，不免有些燥热。  
我窝在他的怀里，呼吸相闻的静谧中，时间从我们彼此交缠的手中缱绻流过。  
半晌，我转过头，伸手捧住许墨的脸，细致欣赏他的容颜。  
夜景虽然美丽动人，不及他的眸子璀璨夺目，我的全部身心轻而易举被他吸引。

其实，不论他是Ares还是“许墨教授”，我永远会因他而心动。  
我爱他的全部模样，温和也好，神秘也罢。  
人不就是这样的矛盾存在吗？  
他是人，会微笑、会生气，拥有自己的想法，经历过黑暗难言的过去。  
我既然决定爱上他，就要做好准备，接受他的全部。

我突然想起来，以前问过许墨的那个问题。  
当他说出，他是静默如影子般的黑山羊。  
——那要如何拥有一只驯良的黑山羊。  
我问道。  
——让那只黑山羊相信，你被他所拥有。  
他如此回复。

我伸手揽住他的脖子，许墨不加思索抱紧我，他用下巴抵住我的发顶。  
“许先生，我想问你一个问题，你要如实回答。”我说。  
“知无不言。”他浅笑道。  
“那么，我现在是否拥有了一只黑山羊？”我如此问他。  
他知道我在说什么，很快回答我：“我是你的，永远。”  
他拉起我在他身上作恶的手，吻上我戴戒指的手指，他今晚很喜欢这样的亲吻。

许墨嘶地出声，模样却是一本正经的：“你这样乱动，很容易让我理解为，你想继续刚才的事情。”  
他的指尖温热，那份温度从他的指尖动作传递到我的皮肤上。  
房间里的景致在我的视线中开始模糊，呼吸逐渐急促凌乱，额头上渗出汗水，我的指甲掐在他的肩头。  
他俯身想要亲吻，我卖了个关子，伸出食指按在他的唇上：“许先生，继续下去是有条件的。”

许墨哭笑不得停下来，握住我放在他唇上那根手指，无可奈何道：“愿闻其详。”  
“该对我换个称呼了，许先生。”我不满地揪住他的脸皮向外拽了拽，手感很不错。  
他先是睁大眼睛，意识到我想让他说什么，他的双眸弯出好看的弧度：“许太太，我爱你。”  
他不止换了对我的称呼，自行加上的后半句话成功让我脸红心跳。

“……我也爱你……不过，许先生，你怎么多加了半句话……”  
“不喜欢吗？”许墨无辜问道。  
“也不是，不过你打乱了我的节奏……”我连忙否认。  
他颇有些不怀好意地笑了，手掌贴在我的胸口，感受着我的心跳：“那么接下来，我可能会将你的节奏打乱得彻底一些。”  
“……”

“……好吧，许先生……只是……”我有些害羞地闭上眼睛。  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你称呼我‘许太太’，因为那是你的姓氏。”我低着头小声说，长发随我的动作滑落耳边。  
“以后我会经常这样称呼你了，许太太。”许墨伸出手，替我拢好头发。  
他低头亲吻我，我感觉到微微晕眩，仿佛是美酒那般令人醇厚。  
从我口中逸出舒服的叹息，我开口回答他：“好。”

许先生、许太太，他的姓氏、我的名字。  
我想，“许太太”三个字是许墨对我说过最动人的情话。  
我也爱你，永远都是。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 戒指商品介绍来自某品牌官网，对于这方面实在不甚了解~


End file.
